High school The true love or the true mistake?
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Itachi is a senior student who fell in love with his geography teacher. He really likes her but she's married and has 2 young kids. He sees the consequences of his acts as a solution to both of their problems. Itachi doesn't know what means defeat. Will he move on or fight for her? This is a Konoha high school story. When our friends pass through the hard crushes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Her name was Tamaki. Yukino Tamaki.

She's my geography teacher, married and has 2 kids. Impressing she's only 23 years old, but she can be mistaken by an 18 years young woman.

She´s sweet, appealing, generous, comprehensive and-

"Itachi what are you thinking?" asked Shisui.

Oh great my lovely cousin interrupted my day dreaming again *sighs* well it´s better pay attention or Miss Tamaki would thin-.

"Itachi?"

"Hn." I said as I started to write the exercises. It was lots of exercises.

"Itachi. When a student falls for a teacher. In this case a _hot_ teacher, there **severe** **consequences**. And besides she´s marriage and not to say, _she´s a mother._" Shisui whispered while i completely ignored him.

He knew I had a crush on our teacher.

"_Can't you be quiet?"_ I asked giving my attention to him, making my black bangs move slightly.

"_Your secret love for her will give you problems." _Shisui commented always taking caution with his words.

"_Look who talks. You fuck your own godmother."_

"_She's hot. However I know she likes it."_ He gave the popular Shisui Uchiha's loving smirk.

"_Dear Lord."_

"_You seem a little kid dealing with your "crush". A shy and innocent little kid."_

"_I fucked the majority of your girlfriends."_

"_I know you. You can even fuck my godmother if you want."_

"_Disgusting."_ I grimaced, paying attention to my exercises'.

"Ok my students that's all for today." Miss Tamaki said as she closed her book and classroom started to get empty.

"Itachi I would like to speak with you." she said as she sat down. I always was the last one to leave her class.

Shisui glanced at me and winked_. _I swear one day he'll pay for it.

"Yes Miss Tamaki." I asked while approaching her desk. '_Control your body, Itachi…Control it_.'

"Itachi. I´m worried about you." she said with her deep and seductive voice while looking at me in the eyes.

"Worried?" I asked curious.

"Yes. You´re always distracted in my class. I know you are the best student I have, and you get the best grades…but you sometimes distract yourself. Explain to me."

'_Great. Now I need to think in something….er…er…er oh yes. I´ve a crush on you Miss Tamaki since 5 gray. Would you like to go to see a movie with me? Yeah that will work._'

I just started at her emotionless then she sighed. "Ok Itachi. I don't have other choice. I need to talk with your parents."

"That´s unnecessary Miss Tamaki." I said.

"Oh really? Then explain it to me." She crossed her arms.

'_How persistent. I love that.'_ "I think i´m not prepared to the exams." Good one. Go weasel.

"Not prepared? You´re one of the best's students this school ever had. How it´s possible to you, think you're not prepared?"

"I´m simple not." That will work.

"Ok Itachi now I really _need_ to talk to your parents." She said putting her red glasses on.

'_Crap.'_ I thought as I resisted the urge to sigh with frustration. '_She looks so good with glasses.' _I mentally slapped my forehead. I can't get close to this woman without starting to dream.

"You can go now Itachi." She said and started to write something on her notebook.

"Miss Tama-"

"Hey, my love." A grey haired-man peeped through the door.

_I hate_…._her husband_.

"Hey." She said giving her sweet smile.

"I´m not interrupting. Am i?"

'_Yes you are.'_

"No. Of course not. Itachi you may leave." She said waving a hand in front of me.

"How are you, Itachi-kun?"

'_I was cool until you arrived and interrupted me from trying to steal your wife…you damn bastard.'_

"Hn. I´m fine."

"Good." He went to his wife.

"See you tomorrow Itachi-kun." Miss Tamaki said.

'_You can call me Kun in another way._' I left her classroom and went to the lockers. I opened my locker and Shisui appeared.

"So…Tell me. What did you and Hot Tamaki talked about?"

"Leave me alone Shisui. I´m not in mood." I said slamming my locker causing Shisui to flinch.

"You are never in mood. And apparently the "talk" were not so good as you expected." He said as he started to follow me to my car.

"I said t-"

"Yeah yeah. I know. Geez Itachi, you are in an emo state as I see." I humped and got into the car thinking of what to do.

'_I really need to do something or I will become an emo obsessed fan boy. Wait, is that my real me? Nah.'_

Then I turned the car on and went home with Shisui who was always talking about Miss Tamaki and the hot chicks that always appeared in his bedroom window magically.

'_Let´s get start shall we?'_


	2. Pain and Sorrow

The Puppet Master

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Pain and Sorrow

* * *

**Normal Pov**

When Itachi arrived at his house with Shisui, Sasuke was watching TV on the living room. He was bored. Shisui kept talking all the way home. He was used to his cousin perv mind and his big mouth, but today it wasn´t one of his best.

'_How annoying. God I swear Shisui you someti-'_

"So how was the day?" A bored Sasuke asked not even glancing at them.

"Hey Sasuke-kun? How are you?" asked Shisui.

"Hn." Was his only replay.

"It´s feels better when you look at people when you talk." Shisui commented making his way to the window trying to find "the magic girls".

"TV is more entertaining." Sasuke said casually as he never once left the color images from the reality show he was watching.

"I think your fangirls pierced you mind." Sasuke just glared at his brother´s comment.

"Hn. Why aren´t you going to think about your precious geography teacher?" Sasuke said amused receiving a death glare.

"Oh yeah she's with her husband, who apparently _is my_ _history_ teacher….Hatake Kakashi. Isn´t that right?" Sasuke mocked very amused because of their expression.

"That was to kill man." Shisui said staring at the two brothers.

"Foolish little brother. If my mind doesn't fail me. I think the girl you want rejected you. Didn´t she?" Itachi mocked knowing that subject always disturbed his little brother as he paced the living room never leaving his brothers eyes. "Wait she's been rejecting you since you were 7 years old. Am I right?" He stopped his tracks smirking while narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke just stared at him angry. Yes it was true. The girl he wanted rejected him. He didn´t know why. He was popular, rich, considerate the most hot guy between the girls and had the best grades. He was the honored student and the captain of the basketball team. Well he and his brother. But that was a different case.

He drives all the girls crazy. But between the all girls she was the most who express among the others. She wasn´t popular or considerate the hot chick on school. She wasn´t a cheerleader, the super brain or the bad girl. She was just some random and simple girl who caught is attention.

Oh he would love to have her as a "fangirl" chasing him all around school. His father talked to him and gave him a hard lecture because of his grades started to decrease. He distracts himself on classes. His best friend Naruto told him, he needs to resolve that situation quickly.

Every time when he looks at her his heart starts to race and he begins to imagine her naked. He imagines her getting on her knees imploring him to possess her. Waiting for him to fill her completely.

Damn it.

More she rejects him and ignores him more he wants her. Every time she passes by him he just wants to grab her and have his way on her. He thought he was getting crazy.

"Hn. You´re in the same boat as me." Sasuke replied getting up and heading to his room slamming the door loudly making Shisui chuckling amused. "You two are unique."

"You´re just jealous." Itachi said as he passed his hand thought his black hair.

"Well I prefer staying by the magic girls. I´m known between them as a serial killer heart." He chuckled making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Whatever" Itachi replied chancing the channel.

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

What my brother said really pissed me off. I can´t believe, I told him about Guima. I just can´t understand why I did it. I sighed in frustration about what happened. I´m trying so hard to forget her, but I can´t. It´s difficult.

The first time i saw was when she was walking in the park with her mother. At that time I was 7 years-old. I thought it was a crush. But that crush kept haunting me as the time passed by.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Naruto my best friend.

Bip bip bip "_What´s up?"_ Naruto asked with is usual amused tone I could hear lots of people voices.

"Naruto. What are you doing?"

"_What? No that doesn´t suit you find other."_

"Naruto who are you talking to?"

"_Sorry I was talking with Kiba. He´s looking for the "perfect" clothes for the party that Neji is throwing tonight. You are coming right?"_

"God I forgot that."

"_How could you forget it? Your fangirls passed the whole damn day asking you to go with them."_

"I know. I just forgot."

"_So are you coming? I don´t want to spend the party without my best friend. Besides your fangirls would eat me alive if you don´t appear. Sakura-chan is coming too."_

"I don´t care if she´s coming. Do know what to wear tonight?"

"_Nope. I was thinking if you could meet me at the Puma´s store. What do you think?"_

"That´s cool. I will meet you there in 20 minutes. Oh hummm do you know if Guima is coming?"

"_No I don´t. Look after we shopping we talk about that."_

"Cool. See you in 20 minutes then."

"_Take care."_

"Yeah you too."

Again I can´t believe I forgot Neji´s party. The whole school was talking about that. The fangirls kept asking me to go with one of them. But I was thinking about my grades and how to get Guima out of my head.

I try really hard to focus on school and to forget her but when I can't I've the tendency to desire her even more.

Them the phone started to ring. I loved my ringtone and I never felt tired of listening. It was Three Days Grace The Animal I Have Become.

_Somebody if you can see the dark inside of me_

_No one will never change this animal I have become_

_Help me beliv-_

"Hello!" I picked the phone not bothering to see who was calling.

"_*giggles*" _

"What do you want Sakura?" I asked annoyed.

"_Oh...hiiiii Sasuke-kun. How are you?"_

"What do you want?"

"_*giggles* How persistent Sasuke-kun."_

"I think I asked you a question?"

"_*sigh* Okay. I…I was thinking if…if you want to be my date tonight."_

_Bip bip bip_

I hang up the phone. I didn´t know how the hell she got my number. I change numbers almost every day. This fangirls are so annoying. "I have to get ready to meet Naruto." I murmured as I went to my wardrobe.

* * *

**Shopping**

**Naruto's Pov**

"God dam you Kiba. Choose something to wear." I said frustrated as I looked at Kiba who was now upset.

"Don´t distract me Naruto. I need the perfect vest. You know who is going to be there." Kiba said as he turned around picking a cool t-shirt. "How about this one? What do you think?"

I looked at him more annoyed. "I think you're worst than the girls."

"Tsk. You and Sasuke are worst." Kiba said glaring at my reflection on the mirror.

Unfortunately Sasuke kept talking about Guima all the time and Kiba got an interest on the girl. She was cool. I like to chat with her in public and in msn. She is Hinata's best friend the girl I like. She gives me English tutoring. And it helps me a lot.

Sighing I just ignored Kiba. "Yo guys. I see you are spending a hard time with Kiba." Said Shino as he approached me.

"Tell me about it." I said as I yawned

"*Chuckle* If you want you can leave I will stand him for you." Shino suggested as I got up quickly. "Thanks man. I own you one. This guy is worst than girls."

"You´re so right." Shino said.

"Hey. I heard that." Kiba shouted glaring at both of us.

"See you guys at the party." I said with my hands behind my head.

"Same thing." I heard Shino replying and Kiba groaning.

'_I bet Sasuke is already waiting for me._' I thought as I went to Puma´s store and I saw a bored black haired Uchiha with his hands on his pockets.

'_I knew it.'_

"Hey man. Glad you made it."

"Hn." Was his only reply. I knew it he´s not happy. Then we entered in the store and started to find our clothes.

* * *

**The Cherry blossom house**

**Sakura's Pov**

I was lying on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Sasuke. '_*Sigh* he´s so hot.' _I thought to myself.

"_Do you really think he will be your date tonight billboard?" _Ino's pig words echoed in my mind making my blood boiling. I will prove to her, Karin and the rest of the girls that he will be my date.

"You´ll see Ino-pig." Then I grabbed my phone and called Sasuke.

Bip bip bip

"_Hello!"_ I heard his sexy voice making me giggle.

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked me as I rolled on my stomach at the same time I played with my hair.

"Oh...hiiiii Sasuke-kun. How are you?"

"_What do you want?"_

"*giggles* How persistent Sasuke-kun."

"_I think I asked you a question?" '*squeal* I love it when you're like that._' I thought seductively.

"*sigh* Okay. I…I was thinking if…if you want to be my date tonight."

_Bip bip bip_

"H-Hello? Sasuke-kun are you there? I can´t believe he hang up on me. H-he hang up on my face?" I said sadly as I sat up on my bed looking at my feet. Of course he always do that when I call him. But that never stops from hurting my heart.

"It´s better get ready to the party. I will not give up. " I said as I went to the mirror looking at my reflection. "After all i´m one of the cheerleaders captains on school. I will not bow to anyone. I am sexy."

* * *

**Party**

The time passed very quickly all the guys and girls in school were excited to go to the Neji´s party. He always gives the best parties. Guima was invited because she was Hinata´s best friend so that wasn't a problem to her.

Everyone was having great time. The music was cool everyone were dancing, There were people who were already drunk. Girls were screaming, boys making strangers noises when a girl with a good body passed by them. Well the party was perfect. All of them were having a great time. When Sasuke arrived at the party Naruto went to talk to Hinata and then he saw Guima who was talking with…..Kiba.

**Sasuke's Pov**

I passed by the fangirls and went to talk with her. I ignored Ino´s and Sakura´s arguing because I wasn´t interested. They always are arguing with each other.

She was beautiful tonight. How i wanted to fuck her right now. Maybe I can make my move now. I´m surrounded by fangirls but that will not stop me.

I approached Guima who was currently talking with Kiba. He has an interest on her but I will not allow him to steal her from me. I saw her first. I maybe am acting like an obsessed fan boy, but I don´t care. When I arrived Kiba stopped laughing and glared at me. I kept my face blank.

"Hi Guima." I greeted as she just smiled.

"We are having a private conversation here Sasuke." Kiba shouted as I glared at him.

"No we're not Kiba." Guima said making me smirk and Kiba looking at her surprised. "G-Guima-chan…I"

"Don´t be like that. I don´t like when you treat people in that kind of way." She said looking at him in the eyes as my own eyes started to undress her. "Sorry Guima-chan. I promise I will treat everyone good."

"Cool. Don´t give the impression that you are just acting like this just to impress me. Even when people are a truly idiots." She said looking at me. When I heard that comment I snapped from my dirty thoughts and glared. _`She still doesn´t like me. Why is so hard to please one damn woman?'_

Kiba just laughs about what she said. "You so funny Guima-chan. I will bring you other drink." Kiba said as he passed by me and winked at her.

"Why don´t you like me?" I asked catching her attention.

"Hum? Oh, it's not that. I just don´t like to be near you. That´s all."

"And why is that?" I asked as I frowned.

"Well it´s quite simple actually. **First**: All your fangirls are always messing with me. **Second**: One of my friends likes you and **Third**: I´m sick of receiving death messages from your..."She looked at the mob of angry females"Legion. Besides I cherish my life." She said as she looked at me in the eyes sending me shivers to my spine. My hormones were completely crazy.

There was a long pause between us. When she started to leave I grabbed her upper arm gently and said into her hear. "Can we talk? I would like tell you something. It is important." I said. She just looked at me confused. I looked at Naruto who was talking with Kiba. Our plan was for him to distract Kiba so I could talk with Guima.

She was with doubts but I assured her, Kiba wouldn't mind. She would return before him. "Hummm…okay." Then I took her to one of the empty big rooms Neji´s has. I didn´t know who did this room belong to, but I didn´t care anyway.

"So what do you want to say to me?" she asked as she sits on the edge of the bed.

I locked the door and turned to her puzzled expression. I was staring at her hungrily. Then her eyes wided and she got up quickly. "S-Sasuke. Y-You´re not planning to"

"What Guima?" I asked looking at her as I approached and started to pull my shirt off my head. I could feel her fear. To tell the truth I was enjoying every bit of it.

My body and my mind wanted her so bad. She just went to the opposite direction as I reached the center of the room. "S-Sasuke please don´t do this. HELP...HELP" she ran to the door, knocking and kicking it hardly as I throw the keys to the ground.

"SA…AH STOP." She screamed as I grabbed her hair and r her left leg pressing her against the wooden door.

I whispered huskily on her hear as I rubbed my body against hers: "Just _**give in**_ and you will enjoy this." She just struggled and screamed even more.

Then I turned her around and slap her harshly on the face making her fall onto the floor and crawling to get away from me. I grabbed her and she got free from my grasp.

Then once again I got a firm hold on her from the hair turned her around and pressed my body against hers as she cried from help. Her struggling was futile. She doesn't have enough strength to win me.

I started to lick her face as she just kept turning her face to one side to the other. _"You're turning me on."_ I whispered as her struggle started to become more violent. I decided to continue to tease myself. But I quickly got tired grabbed the nape of her neck and send her to the bed.

When she tried to get up I grabbed her vests and ripped them off. I don´t care what I was doing were wrong….but God it feels so dam right. She on the other side was trying to cover herself. "You´re ugly when you cry. So don´t." I demanded seductive.

"NO. PLEASE SASUKE S-STOOP." She screamed as I sank my teeth on her neck drawing blood from him. "Delicious." I mumble as I ran laps with my tongue painting my lips red with her blood trying to suck most of her sweet nectar as I could while I caged her arms on each side of her head.

"Shut up." I said ripping her underwear. The music´s the party was loud and no one could hear her scream. In this type of parties many guys and girls always do intercourse. I´m no exception.

While Guima kept struggling, I found a way to get rid the rest of my clothes. I pressed the tip of my member making her froze with fear.

I took that opportunity to suck her collarbone, breasts and lips. Tired I stick my tongue on her mouth. She was still frozen because each time she tried to move I would force down a bit on her secret area with my hungry pulsing member who already was covered with pre-cum.

I took her slender fingers and lickened then. Then I took them to my member rubbing against him. She was just looking into my eyes, crying like a baby doll. Now I was getting to feel sorry for her. But not sorry enough to stop.

"Calm down…..and…*gasp* enjoy it." I said smoothly as her whimpers become more desirable. Ironically my ringtone start to play. But it wasn´t my phone since I left him in my house so my brother couldn´t call me and start to mess with me.

_Irony I love it_.

That music made me feel so livid and in this situation it became even better.

Her tears were worst than blood or poison. But again _not enough to stop_. I gave her so many hickeys, and I was so proud of myself. She pleaded me to not do his and she wouldn´t tell anyone about this. I saw her lips moving and I just wanted to plunge my member on her mouth. I kissed her to shut her up.

I grabbed her wrists tightly and forced myself on her as I released my lips from her own because she had bitten me. I shoved in her harshly making her screams be muffled by my moans and the music.

"So tight *gasp* Keep going...*groan* Keep singing for me Guima." I said between gritted teeth. She just cried.

Thrusting into her wildly I grabbed legs and flinging then to my shoulders making my thrusts become deeper.

"**Fuck**" I groan as I pulled my head back in pure ecstasy. I didn´t let her adjust to my size, since I was completely possessed by instincts. This way it´s more pleasurable and I wanted to claim her so bad that I only thought about myself.

Cries and more cries it was all she made. She closed her eyes strictly and turned her face to the left as I kept my eyes on her, trusting hard absorbing every emotion she could do. Her face was wet because of her tears.

The sheets were painting with one of my favorite colour. It means a simple innocence was claimed on that bed and room. None of us were going to forget this night.

Our breathing was raced and our bodies were glued to each other covered with sweat and the bed knocked against the wall making an excellent sound.

I wrapped her legs around my legs and lower myself making her release another throaty scream.

She gritted her teeth as I kissed her chin. Guima just turned her face to the right with her eyes still closed. I felt my climax coming and I accelerated my pace. She quickly locked eyes with me.

Eyes wide open she started to shake her head as a no. I just smirked and gave her forceful thrusts as she yelped hurtful. I buried my face on her neck, tightened my left hand on her hair and the other on her knee. She tried to push me away using my shoulders but like I said it was useless I was a strong weight on her.

""N-NO…GOD NO SASUKE" she screamed with all the air she hand on her lungs.

"**Fuck**." I pounded hard, uncontrollably and finally I released myself inside of her proving I was there first.

Panting like mad I stayed inside of her trying to catch up my breath. Guima's body fell numb... Locking her red eyes on the ceiling also breathing profoundly.

Then I pulled away and she didn´t move. I rolled over and faced the ceiling as well. I looked at her, encircled an arm around her waist and brought her closely to me.

I felt so tired, desiring to sleep. To my surprised she was already sleeping. Then with a smug smirk plastered on my face I fell asleep as well, ignoring the loud music and people's noises.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry!


	3. Unclear situations

Puppet Master 19

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Unclear situations

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

I woke up in the morning with the feeling to smack my foolish little brother in the head. He left his cellphone at home so I couldn't bother him. He hates when I do that. I enjoy messing with him.

All started when I asked a favor from my neighbor who ironically is my fan girl, to call Sasuke, to turn him on. And it worked, but when he found out, it was me who planned that he started to leave the cellphone at home.

I made lots of pranks on him, but that one pissed him off. And because of that last night my parents didn't stop hassle me because of that. When he spends the night at some of his friends, he always warns us. *Sighs* not to say today is Saturday and I don't have school. Today I'm going to call Kisame since my dear cousin wants to "warm" some broken hearted girl he meet one day ago.

Bip Bip Bip

God damn you Kisame pick up the damn phone.

Bip Bip Bip

Grumpy voice "_Hello?_"

"What? Are you still in bed?"

"_Y_*yawn* _yeah_."

"*sighs* When did you become lazy?"

"_You know Itachi. I'm not your brother. Last night Hidan didn't stop yelling with our neighborhood."_

"You can tell him to buy his own house."

"_He's my friend. I can't leave him in that situation"_

"Hn. Yes you can"

"*Yawn* _Itachi_"

"Get dressed we are going to take a walk."

"_But Ita-"_

Bip Bip Bip

*sighs* I can't believe this. I need to get ready before my parents know, I'm wake up or they will demand me to find Sasuke.

* * *

**Neji's house**

That was one of the bests parties Neji gave. The house were messy, there were some people laid on the floor, food, a lot of empty bottles, vomit and well the rest of the house were in a extremely awful state.

Waking up the brown haired girl felt completely disgusted with herself. How could she let Sasuke rape her? As she seated Sasuke was already with his pants on while his back were facing her.

He slowly turned around as she looked at his black orbs. He was seated in the edge of the bed. She didn't move, she didn't flinched when he reached for her and caressed her cheek with his hand. She just stayed like that numbness. Pulling her gently Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"Dress. I will take you home." He said leaving the room and returning with some girl's clothes. _'Wait I know who those clothes belong to-!'_

Extending his hand with the clothes he said "You don't want to walk naked. Do you?" Looking at the clothes and then to his face. Guima could tell he didn't have the same look last night.

She hated him so much, she wanted to castrate him. Grabbing the vests Guima dressed herself, trying to ignore the sorrow that washed her body as the black haired boy kept his eyes on her.

How will she explain to her mother these wounds? Surely her "step-father" will like to _see it_. That stupid bastard. She already had family problems and now she will need to be worried with this?

As Sasuke dressed his shirt he took the girl's hand and leaned her out of the house. He didn't bother to look around. Some teenagers were complaining about their head and other's well others were still sleeping. No Naruto, no Kiba. Guima didn't recognize anyone there. There were all strangers to her.

* * *

**At the car**

Sasuke drove silently giving some glances to the girl next to him, who was looking outside the window. _'I should have stopped last night._' Then he noticed two familiar figures walking side by side apparently talking with each other.

And one of those figures recognized him, making a gesture to his friend. The second guy was no one than his older brother. When he met his eyes a glare welcomed him. Sasuke just continued to drive. The boys' figures disappeared in the distance.

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

I was walking in the street with my friend Kisame. My sneaky attempting to escape my parents lecture failed. Since they didn't slept waiting for Sasuke. We were talking about random stuff when Kisame brought school as a theme.

Looking at some girl's butt Kisame asked "Are you ready for the exams?"

I didn't reply. I just kept my eyes focused head of me. But Kisame didn't stopped talking about the exams.

"You know I think geography exam, will be very difficult. I think I need some explanations with _Miss Tamaki_"

That snapped my attention. "What do you want Kisame?" This idiot who I call friend grinned mischievously and answered "Oh nothing. I just wanted to know if you're prepared to _the exams_."

"Hn."

Cocky tone like he discovered the cure for all the diseases "I knew it." God Kisame, I will cut you and serve you like sushi to Anko.

He didn't stop talking. He's worst than Shisui, when he's agitated. Then Kisame elbowed me pointing to a car that was just passing. I focused my eyes on the driver. And it was my foolish little brother. He was also with someone, but I didn't care. I glared at him as his car disappeared in the distance.

"Now I understand why he left his cellphone at home. If was him I would do the same thing" Smack "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Just shut up Kisame." I said as I turned the corner, entering in my usual café. It call's the Sunray Café. Kisame followed me rubbing his head. And it was when I saw it.

* * *

**Guima's House**

Sasuke stopped the car in front of her door. He waited for her to say something, but the girl busted out the car frenetically as she entered the house, closing the door silently. Sasuke kept his gaze on her front door but then he left his gaze rest on a window in the second floor.

There stood a man. And he was not a happy man. He looked angry. He was tall, with this distance he couldn't tell what his eye color was, but they seemed black, he wasn't fat but he wasn't slim either. He looked like a pregnant woman with 5 months.

The man glared at the black haired-boy. Sasuke locked eyes with him before the man turn his wheel closing the curtains rudely. _'Suspicious'_

* * *

**At the Sunray Café**

**Itachi's Pov**

I focused my eyes on my rival. Hatake Kakashi. Wtf is he doing here? He looked at me and waved. I wanted to ignore him, but…she was with him. She looks so different with casual clothes. I wonder what she hides behind it.

Oh stop with these pervert thoughts. She looked at me and smiled gently. I waved and when I was ready to refuse Kisame was already there, making himself comfortable, beside Yukino-sensei.

**Mental Note**: Smack Kisame several times in the head until, he begs for mercy. Then call Anko and lock him with her in a room. Yeah that it's the perfect punishment for him.

I walked near them, and greeted everyone. I pulled a fake smirk to Kakashi as I seated in front Yukino-sensei. She smells so good.

**Normal Pov**

"So how's the weekend?" Kakashi asked as he looked through his newspaper. Kisame started to talk gaining their attention. _'If I don't get out of here I will jump over her. Fan boy? *sighs* But not a dangerous fan boy.' _Itachi thought as he looked at the croissant that rested in a small plate.

"Do you want something Itachi-kun?" Yukino asked as her husband were talking with Kisame about the football match that Konoha was facing in a few days.

…..

"Don't be shy."

'_Shy? If you could hear what my mind says, you would change your opinion.'_ Itachi stayed in silence as Yukino placed her croissant in front of him. "Here you can eat mine."

'_Can I eat you?'_

…..

"Well I tried."

"Thank you. Yukino-sensei."

"Oh you're here. You welcome." She smiled.

**Yukino Pov**

This morning was so tranquil. My students appeared here in this small but nice coffee bar, and joined us. Kakashi was giving me a romantic treatment. My mother-in-law is taking care of my kids.

I was in needing of a romantic weekend. But then I felt something in my ankle. I looked at my husband and he was still looking at the news paper, still talking with Kisame.

Then I looked at Itachi and he was also paying attention to Kakashi. Then it started to massage my leg all the way long, until reaches my thigh. The way it was doing it, it felt…so good. It was like everything was planned. And I can't believe this, but it turned me on.

I adverted my gaze to other peoples and now I was getting impatient. Then I saw Kakashi looking at me. Duh of course it was him who was doing that. He planned everything; he planned this so our weekend could be _spicier_.

**Normal Pov**

'_This is so hot. I can't believed that this turned her on. AND her husband and not even suspected anything._' Itachi said in his mind as he kept doing it, while pretending to be interested in Kakashi's words. _'I love to be unpredictable.' _

Sick of this teasing Yukino got up as Kakashi looked at her with his right eyebrow raised "What's wrong?"

'_I will tell you what's wrong.'_ Yukino said with a sexy voice in her mind. "I'm sorry but I'm retiring. Have a good weekend you two. Oh and I want to talk with your parents Monday Itachi-Kun. The exams are important. If you are intricate with it, I think it's more proper for you, me and your parents to talk all together." That called Kisame's attention.

'_Hurry aren't we?'_

Then they left waving at the two young boys.

Kisame looked at Itachi and with a low and sly voice he said"_I knew it."_

Itachi glared at the blue boy "Shut up."

* * *

**Uchiha's House**

Arriving at home, Sasuke was greeted by two angry parents. "Where have you been?" asked Mikoto, his mother as his father just glared at him.

"Answer your mother." He couldn't tell which of his parents were scary.

Sasuke replied bluntly "I was at Neji's house"

"Why didn't you call us?"

'_Because Itachi always bothers me, and I was making sex….well I was raping the girl of my dreams. How's that?'_ Sasuke just stayed silently as he received a hard lecture. _'I hope Itachi is having fun, with this.'_

After his parent's sermon, Sasuke went to his room. Lying on the bed facing the ceiling, with his eyes closed he took a deep breath. Inhaling her sweet scent.

His parents were so angry at him, that they didn't even try to smell his clothes. His punishment wasn't so hard in his opinion. He never once disobeyed his parents. He can't use the laptop, cell phone and hang out with friends. But that was worth of it.

"I wonder how is she's going?" he asked opening his eyes. Looking at anywhere specifically.

* * *

**Guima's house**

Seated on her bed, Guima hugged her knees as she cried and whimpered silently. Her mother left her room with an extremely hard lecture and some slaps. A picture of a little girl and her father rested on the ground with glass all over the floor.

After some minutes back her step father entered the room, and seated himself next to her. The girl grabbed her father's picture, and was know seated on the edge of the bed.

He slowly brought his hand to her thigh stoking it and whispering huskily. "_Where were you last night? I couldn't stop thinking about you." _Always disgusted with this man and his actions, Guima had shaken his hand off her and brought her fist to his nose.

George fell on the floor in pain. He glared at the teenager girl. Her mother was immediately there, screaming at her like usually.

Helping her husband he said defending himself cleaning his bloody face. "I was worried about her. I said if she wants to spend the night outside the house she should call us. I was so worried about my daughter and this is the way she treats me. I thought that she already accepted me."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER. HE'S LYING. HE ALWAYS TRIES TO ABUSE ME." Guima exploded as her mother replied angry "STOP IT. YOU'RE ALWAYS INVENTING EXCUSES. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS SEDUCTING. HE'S YOUR FATHER."

"WHAT?"

Playing innocent "Yes you did. A lot of times."

"I NEVER ONCE DID THAT. I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T. I HATE HIM SO MUCH. MY FATHER IS DEAD. SO STOP REPLAYCING HIM."

A hard slap was heard "**Shut up**. I don't want to hear nothing from you." and with that her mother left the room, followed by a smirking middle age man with a broken nose.

Oh how much she hated her life. And with this Sasuke thing, she couldn't do much. She even can't stay outside the house more than 5 minutes, her mother and her step-father, would make a scene. She's tired to smile in front of the others. She just can't live like this….she just can't.

"I wanna go back to my county." She mumbled and whimpered as she gazed with eyes full of tears, the world's map, looking at Germany. She wanted to return because her father's family was there. Her grandmother and her aunts, uncles and cousins were there.

Her mother met her father when she made a trip to Germany. Closing her eyes more tears fell, she hugged her knees hiding her face on them.

* * *

**Back at Itachi and Kisame**

Now walking to Deidara's house Kisame started "Ohhh… Come on. I know you're curious to know, what will be Sasuke's punishment." The black haired-boy held a boring and disinterested face but inside he was angry, because of…Kakashi.

He hates that man. "Sasuke's punishment will disappear in a blink. Our parents aren't so severe with him, because he's the youngest." Kisame adverted his gaze to Itachi and said "You know how parents are. Sasuke is their heart and you their head."

"Hn. That is the stupidest thing you ever said." Kisame didn't say anything, he just smirked. He won the day. He made Itachi more pissed and bored than he already was.

* * *

**A/n: **I had to change some things here.


	4. Everything falling into pieces

Puppet Master 19

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Everything falling into pieces

* * *

**Story**

Itachi was bored and upset. He didn't even arrived Deidara's house, and Kisame was frenetic. Itachi in these situations would look to the sky and thank God, for Kisame and Shisui being together. They can't be together. They even can't touch Yukino's name, because he loses control, since their perv states takes the best of them.

Looking to Kisame who was smirking happily, Itachi imagined Anko. When she's near him, his blue skin turns to white. Anko is a great person, but Kisame thinks the opposite. "What do you think Yukino-sensei is doing right now with Kakashi-sensei?" Itachi's patience snapped and he smacked Kisame's head, making him growl.

"Ouch. That freaking hurts!" he stated as Itachi smirked evilly. "Hn."

Kisame stopped rubbing his head, and he froze. Itachi looked at him and said nothing until he broke the silence "What is it now?"

…

"If you're going to mention, the coffee incident you'll regret it." Itachi said as he raised his arm to smack Kisame again. The big blue guy covered his head and bent down, but his eyes were focused ahead of him.

Itachi noted that Kisame's eyes were wide open. When he looked ahead, he saw in the corner of his eyes, Kisame jumping to the bushes, beside him. Sighing deeply Itachi greeted. "Hello Anko-chan!" Anko looked at Itachi and smiled. "I thought Kisame was with you!" she said.

'_Huuuu…God. Please make her go away._' Kisame pleaded in his mind. Itachi still pissed he pointed to the bushes. Anko licked her lips and jumped to Kisame. "AHHHHHHH. IT'S ANKOOOOOO." When he tried to escape, he saw Itachi's smug expression, as Anko's arms pulled him back.

There was a strong rustle in the bushes, but nobody cared, since it was Kisame and Anko. "Please, please no. Ahhh…She's CRAZY… POLICE HELP, HELP. SHE'S RAPING ME." Itachi's mood lifted up, and he chuckled.

"You thought you could escape for me!" She purred, Kisame chocked. It didn't took too long for Anko, leave with a satisfied face. She winked at Itachi and left with a relieved sigh. The older Uchiha didn't move his position, when he saw Kisame leave the bushes, all scratched and with lots of hickies. "I don't want to hear it!" Kisame said adjusting his clothes as Anko's nails marks burned. Itachi chuckled and followed Kisame.

* * *

**Naruto's house**

Taping his foot on the ground on his bedroom, looking to the street through the light orange curtains. "Tsk. Answer Teme."

"Naruto, breakfast" he heard a soft voice calling him. "TEME"

"WHAT?" Naruto closed his mouth with his hand. "Huhhh... I wasn't talking to you mom. Sorry." In his door a very not happy mom, greeted him. With her hands resting on her hips she said "What is that language?" Unsure what to say, Naruto laughed nervously "I-it's n-not-!"

"What's wrong?" his father appeared next to his mother, buttoning his sleeves. "Naruto called Teme, to Sasuke again." Sighing Minato spoke eyeing his only son.

"Naruto, you really need to stop calling Teme to Sasuke all the time." Naruto seated on the edge of the bed and Minato joined him. Giving his usual smile fox, which Naruto gained from him he said " You drive your mother crazy."

* * *

**Flashback**

In school

"_Naruto complete the equation_"

"_Shut up_ _Teme_"

With Hinata making out

"_Hummm….so Teme" _

_*_Slap_* "No. I didn't meant it Teme. Huu I mean Bunny"_

Dinner

"_Dad, would you pass me the Teme. I mean the salad._"

While sleeping

Struggling to caught something

"_I will kill you TEME._"

* * *

**End of flashbacks**

Exhaling noisily Naruto cursed. "Tsk. That Teme, doesn't pick up the phone" His parents sweat drop, as Naruto glared at the poor cellphone, tossing it to the bed. "Stupid Teme-phone."

Grabbing his wife shoulders, Minato said before they leaving Naruto cursing at the cellphone and the pictures he had with Sasuke and other friends "I liked more when he used to say Dattebayo all the time." Kushina smiled and left, with her husband.

* * *

**Uchiha's house**

Leaving his bathroom with a towel around his waist, as water fell from his figure, Sasuke dried his hair with other towel. His eyes were closed, but when he reopened they stayed focused on the bed.

The sunrays filled the boy's room. The walls was white with posters of his favorite bands, a picture of the Uchiha clan symbol, the bed was for two people, a big cabinet with school trophies, pictures of his friends, and the picture of the second gray class. There was the only picture he had with Guima. That picture stayed beside his bed. Tossing the towel to the ground, he picked some clothes and dressed.

Sitting on the bed and reaching behind of a portrait he grabbed a cellphone. It was his secret place. Of course it was random but it served to hide those things he uses all day. Like cell phones, movie tickets, condoms, expensive perfumes, since Itachi always attacks condom and perfumes, he doesn't understand why the condoms? He knows his brother's body is more developed than his.

Pressing the number Sasuke waited to someone to answer him. "_TEME_" He made it in time. He forgot that Naruto sometimes does this. He took the phone off his hear, before Naruto's voice's could buy him a headache. "Hn. Dobe"

"_Why didn't you pick the phone, Bastard Teme?"_ He asked angry. Hearing footsteps Sasuke quickly locked the door right before his mother entering. "Sasuke?"

"I'm naked, mother." He said as he pressed the phone on his leg, muffling Naruto's high voice. "Hmm…ok. But don't stay too long without eat." When his mother's footsteps weren't heard, Sasuke placed the phone on his hear. "Listen Dobe. I'm grounded "

"_AHAHAHA THE TEME IS GROUNDEND..EHEHEHE_" Naruto laughed.

"Shut it Dobe."

After a good five minutes of arguing Naruto calmed down. "_So when are you_ *restraining laugh* _get free_?" and with that they started to argue again. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were on the kitchen eating breakfast, hearing Sasuke argue. "Don't let your heart, melting." Fugaku said to Mikoto, as his wife glared. "Lately Sasuke is trying to get good grades, making a huge effort to impress you."

Fugaku new Mikoto won this fight, before it even start. "*Sigh* Lets talk to him, calmly. Maybe we exaggerated a bit. After all he knows how to take care of himself. He never disappointed me."

Mikoto smiled at her husband and seated next to him. Minutes later Sasuke joined his parents. "Morning Father, Mother." Serving coffee, to her youngest son, Fugaku started "Sasuke, we need to talk." Sasuke's attention was always in his father eyes and in his mother's movements.

* * *

**Guima's house**

Her mother and her _dear_ step-father left the house about fifteen minutes. Guima closed the door and undressed from those garments, and went to the bathroom. She was still sore form last night.

Closing the door behind her Guima, turned the shower on. She washed herself cautiously, and her tears mixed with the hot water. "_If you need, someone to talk, you can count with me Guima-chan._" Guima recalled Yukino's sensei words.

That woman is very kind and sweet. Kakashi really got luck. Closing her eyes as the shampoo fell from her hair, caressing her smooth curves, she placed the conditioner. _'I just want to wash this scent.'_

* * *

**Hospital**

"What happened? You really have your nose broken." The doctor who was analyzing George, Guima's step-father, commented. The middle aged man didn't reply. He stayed silent, in his thoughts while his arms were folded.

"Nothing of great importance, doctor Chang." Her mother Ling, answered faking a smile. "He was late for work, and he hit his nose when he tried to open the door. Wasn't it honey?"

…..

The doctor didn't buy that. He knew George was too lazy to work. Only Ling was the one who worked on that house. Well Guima worked too, but that was a part-time job.

Doctor Chang just faked a smile and continued with his job, not wanting to disturb the unstable family.

* * *

**Back to Guima**

After a good bath, Guima didn't want to support this anymore. She dressed a bath robe, and cleaned her room, and fixed the picture, her most precious treasure. She looked to the clock and she had one hour to get ready for the work. Making her way to her wardrobe her phone ringed.

Unhappy voice "Hello?"

"_I hope you're happy. You almost killed your father!"_

That disgusting term for 'father', made her feel filthy "Father? Heh, you call that a father?"

"_I told you once, and I'm not going to repeat myself again. If you continue, acting like this, you will be punish."_

Guima released a ironic laugh "Like that punish, would make me feel worst, than I am."

"_You dared? Ungrateful bitch. When I get home, you'll see_."

"*Laugh* Whatever! I have to work now."

"_Don't-!" _ Guima hang up in her mother's face. Lucky she won't appear in her work, causing a scene again.

* * *

**Deidara's house**

When Itachi and Kisame arrived at Deidara's house, he predicted that Sasori was there. _'Am I a wizard or something?'_ Itachi thought sitting in front of Sasori.

"Did you guy's ate breakfast?" They looked at Kisame smirking. Itachi was ready to make a comment, but then Sasori touched his scratches, making him wince and glare at the red head.

"What happened to you?" Sasori asked as Deidara entered the living room with a trail of tea, cookies, coffee and dumplings. "Anko's work!" Deidara said placing the trail in the small table.

"Stop it" Kisame hissed slapping Sasori's hand, as the red head chuckled. "What-!"

"Enough" Kisame said as he accepted Deidara's coffee. "Itachi denounced me."

"And why did he do that?" Sasori asked not interested, since he knew the reason. Yeah Sasori and Deidara knew. Itachi punched is friends nose, when he made a "rude" comment about Yukino-sensei. Well it was more like Yukino and Kakashi-sensei.

"He-!" Itachi interrupted before taking a sip of tea "Nothing special. He was in his perv state."

"Ahh" Deidara and Sasori said at the same time, as Kisame choked at his cookie. "*cough cough* H-Hey!"

"Morning bitchies." Hidan entered. "WTF. How did you get in Deidara's house?"

"Sasori, it's Hidan we're talking about." Sasori looked annoyed and stayed silent. "What's up? Why-!"

At the same time "Anko."

Hidan restrained his laugh and said "Did you told them about the 'rape' thing?" he added as Kisame glared at full force. Hidan didn't seem fazed, he laughed as the attention was on Kisame.

"Rape thing?" Itachi asked with a tiny amused voice.

"It was nothing!"

"Kisame + Anko + rape = Blue and perv babies. It's a perfec combination." Sasori stated as Kisame started to become white.

"It's art." Deidara added.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as Itachi mocked "Come on, Kisame. Didn't you _eat_ your dinner, last night?"

"Yeah, tell us what happened un." Deidara asked amused as Sasori drinked his coffee, amused, with his eyes on the now white guy.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TELL." And with said Kisame locked himself on Deidara's bathroom.

"Listen, whores I will *laugh* tell what happened!" Hidan said as all the eyes were focused on him.

Moments passed and Kisame heard all his friends laugh like maniacs. Bursting out the bathroom, Kisame pointed his white finger in Hidan's direction "IT'S HIS FAULT. IF HE WEREN'T TOO BUSY, SCREAMING AT OUR NEIGHBOOR HE COULD HAVE SAVED ME!"

His comrades laughed even more when they saw his face. Itachi had the back of his hand on his eyes, Sasori spilled his coffee on Deidara's white couch, Deidara was leaned against the middle table laughing while hitting his fist on the table, making the food jump a little and Hidan rolled over and fell on the ground.

Fuming Kisame started to blow curses to everyone. Entering the house Kakuzu asked interrupting everyone "Please, don't tell me Hidan started to striptease again." Hidan stopped laughing at the mention of the striptease word.

Sasori started "WTF. How did you-!"

"The door was open." Kakuzu answered as Deidara lifted his head and asked before start to laugh while the others did the same "Hidan+ Striptease = H-!"

Kisame screamed as the others laughed "= HIDAN WHORE!"

"SHUT UP. I NEEDED THAT MONEY, AND THAT OLD LADY WAS TAKING TO LONG, TO DECIDE THE POSITIONS."

That made his friends laugh even more, making them start to cry "AHHH OLD LADY RAPIST!"

This time it was Hidan who started to blow curses, to everyone.

* * *

**Guima's house **

After dressing Guima went to work. She looked to everywhere, hoping to not to see her mother, her step-father and Sasuke. Her body ached but she ignored.

She worked as a waitress, in a small restaurant. She was saving money, so she could buy a passport to Germany. Walking peacefully trying to occupy her mind, not wanting to remember last night and morning events, Guima stopped her tracks. "But if I go to Germany, my mother and that _**bastard**_ will bring me back." Walking again she continued to talk to herself, ignoring the strange glances it was given to her. "I need to chose a place where I can stay. I'm still underage." The restaurant wasn't too far.

Once there she was greeted by her boss. "Morning Guima. You usually arrive early."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mushi." She apologized, not wanting to question.

Mushi her boss, smiled and waved "You don't need, to excuse. You're not so late." And with that he left. Guima took a good look on her surroundings, expecting lot's of clients, so she could occupy her mind.

* * *

**In front of Guima's house**

'_I can't believe it. That ungrateful child turned her phone off. Not to mention I need to buy the medications._' Looking to her husband Ling asked as the man stayed quiet. "Honey. You need to give her space. She's not used yet. But she will."

…..

"Love-!" He continued with his arms folded.

"Yes. She will." He spoke coldly. Ling presumed that he was upset by his daughter behavior. Sensing his wife mood he added "Don't worry, my cuppy cake. I will try again." Ling smiled and drove to the house. George was hiding a smirk.

When Ling stopped the car, in front of the house her husband said. "Don't worry, my love. Go to work, I will be fine!" he assured her looking to her eyes.

She was unconfident "But you're not in conditions. I need to cook for you-!"

"Just go. I will be fine and I will call you, to calm you down." He kissed her. Ling nodded and waited to her husband leave the car. He waved to her. When her car wasn't nowhere to be seen, he started to walk.

* * *

**Uchiha's house**

After a good, lecture, warnings, and conversation. Sasuke was free to go. The only thing he needed to do was to warn his parents, wherever he goes, at night.

Calling Naruto again, Sasuke was greeted "_So, how was Bastard-Teme?"_

'_Great a new nickname.'_ Sasuke thought as he answered.

"Shut up Dobe! What did you want?" The younger Uchiha asked as he went to his room, grabbing his stuff, and making his way to his car. "_I was wondering if you want to play soccer_."

"Play soccer? Now?" Sasuke asked as he entered the car, not bothering to place the seat belt.

"_No. First I wanted to take a walk, then we can go to the arcade , play soccer and then you can go and fuck your life, cuz I will be with my bunny_." Sasuke left his house, and headed to the road. "Can't. I'm busy."

"_WH-WHAA? But it's Saturday Bastard-Teme_" Naruto reminded him. Sasuke replied with his usual Uchiha's 'Hns'.

"_OHH…Come on, Bastard-Teme!"_

"Do you know bastard and teme, is practically the same thing. Do you?"

"_SHUT UP SASUKE-BASTARD-TEME. Talk to the hand."_

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto hang up the phone. Tossing the little communication instrument to the side, Sasuke glued his eyes on the road. _'I need to apologize to Guima.'_

Like that would work.

As the day passed the restaurant was full with clients. In the morning the people like, to seat there make a good conversation. It's hard to eat in that restaurant. So people usually goes early, to guarantee their seats.

"Guima, go attend table eight." The manager said as Guima took her little notebook, and did what he said. "Good morning Sir. Are you ready to order?"

"_I want you, served in a trail."_ He whispered as the girl looked at him horrified.

"_**You**_!"

"Mmm..Yes me." He said as he tugged her waitress uniform. "*Low moan* You look so sexy dressed as waitress but I'd rather see you in your school uniform."

Slapping his hands she asked angry "What are you doing here?" George looked at her and smirked evilly "I want a trade with you. Let's go home, and forget this incident. Your mother is working so we don't need to worry. Baby love." Disgusted by his words and not wanting to lose her control, Guima turned around.

Her sweet "father", chuckled. "I didn't make my order!"

"Guima. Where is your manners?" other waitress said. With the other woman's presence he spoke normally. His nose was actually in a bad state, and that made her smirk. With that said the other waitress apologize as Guima went to grab his order "I'm sorry Sir. She usually is very kind." That last part made him glare. The woman thought he was glaring at her, so she excused and left as well.

Returning with his request, Guima smacked herself for not poising his food, but that would be crime. "Here. I hope you die." She said with venom.

"Oh don't be like that. When that time comes, I will take you with me." Shaking with rage, Guima decided to ignore his words before she does something irrevocable.

The blunt man slapped her butt. Turning around she slapped him hard. The people around them were stunned. The manager was immediately there. "GUIMA. I'm so sorry Sir. I don't know what's wrong with her. Please forgive her behavior." he apologized.

George didn't seem fazed. He was actually amused, by her manners. "No need. I was trying to cautch my fork and without intention I touched her…..Well i think I don't need to complete the rest! It's perfectly normal, in this young generation."

The manager laughed nervously and then sent Guima a glare. "Thank you Sir."

This man lies to people like he breaths. And they are all ignorant, because they fall into his tricks.

She hates him when she first saw him. She was four years-old, and this man made his move, on her. Course she always escaped, and that made him become more insistent.

The manager called Steve murmured to her hear "Take a break!" Glancing one last time in her sweet step-father, Guima left after seeing him licking his lips to her. How anyone didn't noted this?

* * *

**Deidara's house**

By the time Hidan was still blowing curses to everyone. Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu were still laughing. Deidara was outside with Itachi, since they started to feel sick, and their stomach was in pain, for laugh so much.

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE. YOU BUNCH OF WHORES."More he talked more they laughed. He was so furious that he didn't noticed, he admitted his actions.

"OH YEAH. LOOK WHO'S LAUGHING. KAKUZU STOLE AN OLD LADY WALLET."

Kakuzu stopped laughing and glare at the others as Deidara and Itachi joined them. Deidara started to laugh along with Itachi "Why are you laughing Deidara? I saw you buying beauty products."

Lots of gasps was heard. Deidara angry pointed out to Sasori "And you? You're always making sex with a plastic doll, Sasori!" Sasori stopped laugh and curse to Itachi "And you? You're always sneaking under Yukino's-sensei skirt." And with that the laughs was replaced by a huge but not violent arguing.

* * *

**Restaurant**

After parking his car, Sasuke went to the restaurant tables. Three blunt waitresses greeted him with hearts on where was supposed to be their eyes. Not bothering to make conversation he said "Table." For him or any Uchiha wasn't difficult to eat in places who were always full of people. Sitting himself he wanted to see Guima, but he thought she was on her break. "Can I help you Uchiha-san?" The manager asked polity.

Still looking for her he said "Water!"

"What kind of-!"

"Natural water." The manager left, to get his order, but not before glare at his waitress' and order them to go to work. He caught Guima's step-father in the other direction, whispering something to the manager ear.

The man nodded and called Guima. She was so beautiful. Sasuke's eyes focused on Guima, only as the girl received glares from the females. He saw her disgusted and angry face. He lost his patient when George skipped his hand under her uniform.

When she was ready to slap his face Sasuke punched the age middle man. Making the food he had on his mouth flying. They received a lot of stares. Surprised Guima couldn't form words. She didn't see Sasuke there, and she was stunned. Sasuke grabbed his collar and started to punch his face, hitting repeatedly his nose. Gaining her senses Guima tried to restrain Sasuke, but no available.

"_**Pig**_." Sasuke spat angry.

"Sasuke. Please stop." Guima pleaded as the young Uchiha, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a hug. Wide eyes she didn't do anything afraid that if she push him, he would return to punch her step-father. It wasn't like she didn't want him to stop. She simply didn't want to lose her job and get into more conflicts.

Hatred filled George eyes as he saw them. "T-This i-is un-AHH" he snarled in pain, holding his nose. The manager helped the man and looked at Sasuke who was kissing Guima's head. "Mr. Uchiha." He called "What did you-!"

Pushing off her Guima whispered "_Go away Sasuke. I don't want to see you."_

"Guima."

Harsh whisper _"Just go."_ And with that Sasuke left, not wanting to make her hate him even more.

"Miss Guima. You're fired." The manger spat "Undress that uniform. This behavior is unacceptable." George didn't met her hateful gaze. He was too much in pain. Guima turned her wheel and left.

* * *

**Deidara's house**

The apartment was silent. Everyone watched each other's with glares. Itachi's glares were scarier. Hidan's glare was like he wanted to go to the toilet. So suddenly they started to laugh "Oh man. This was fun." Deidara commented. "Yeah. This day was great. Except Anko's appearing." Kisame spoke as they chuckled now.

"Come on. Last night wasn't so bad." Well they started to argue again.

"I'm going to pee." Hidan left, Itachi went to Deidara's room to watch Tv, Sasori and Kisame were arguing and Kakuzu went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Guima**

She walked with slow paces, not wanting to return home. "I'm sorry Guima." She turned around and faced Sasuke. "I didn't want to act like that."

….

"Last night…I will not lie to you. I love you. I wanted you since I saw you walking in the park with you mother. I truly love you!"

"…"

She turned around and start to walk again. "Guima, wait. Guima" he was now in front of her. "Forgive me." Meeting his black eyes, she said "Forgive you? I don't need to forgive you for beating the crap of that man, but…I will not forgive you for the last night events."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment Sasuke whispered as his heart twisted _"I love you. Give me a chance to win your forgiveness._"

Blankly Guima stayed silent as she scrutinized his features "Just leave me alone." she passed by him, as he grabbed her wrist, making her facing him. "Guima" he pleased. "I forgive you if you let me go."

"No you're lying! Guima i-!" she interrupted him

"Just take me home." without any word he took her to the car. "Let's take the long way." Sasuke nodded and did what she asked. She not once glanced at him. Her eyes stayed on her lap, but the black-haired Uchiha did the opposite. His eyes were on her and on the road.

* * *

**Deidara's house**

"Kisame let's go!" Itachi called as Kisame opened the door. Glancing to Deidara who was frenetically washing his white sofa.

Deidara left some colored words directed to Sasori, who was sleeping in the opposite sofa. Leaving the house the two friends saw Sasuke's car passing them. "I told you his punishment would be forgotten." Kisame looked as the car disappeared and answered following his best friend "Yeah."

…..

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Let's go the pool." Kisame suggested.

"My pool or your pool?" The black haired smooth Uchiha asked.

"The public pool. There's chicks there."

Bluntly "No."

"Huh? Why?" Kisame whined sounding like Naruto. "Because Shisui is there, you will enter in your perv state and I'll be attacked by fangirls." Itachi had to assure his protection, from the crazy fangirls.

"Ohhh. Come on. Are you scared or something?"

Itachi glared.

"If you come. I will help you to see where Yukino-sensei is."

"In your perv state? Forget it!" Itachi started to walk as Kisame chased him.

**XXX…..XXX**

The day passed quickly. Itachi did what Kisame suggested, since he started to squeal, attracting the fangirls. That was the fangirls alarm. George went to the hospital, but he insisted he wanted to go home, and his wish were granted by the naïve Ling.

Sasuke drove Guima to her house, taking the longest way. He wasn't sure if he would leave her there. "Guima i-!" The teen girl left the car, and entered the house. Focusing his eyes on the door, Sasuke made a semicircle and parked.

Inside the house her mother greeted her with a hateful glare. "_**Look what have you done. Your father wanted a peaceful conversation with you. And this is the way you treat him**_?" she slapped her again.

Guima's face turned to the side as some blood came from her lip. Wimping it her mother left, but not before leaving the girl wide eyes. "Since you are guilty. The money you have been saving will pay his medicines. And do what he wishes you to do."

Then she slammed the door. Breathing increasing Guima saw the money she's been saving being taken. She saw her ticket for freedom, being taken from her hands.

She was suddenly tossed to the couch. Hovering her with his weight he whispered while ripping her clothes as she struggled "_You hear her. Whatever is wish!" _He attacked her neck.

* * *

**Pool**

Itachi was cursing Shisui and Kisame, who were crowned by females. When these two are in their perv stated, Itachi's head blows up.

Watching from the pool stairs Itachi shivered when the pool got full of young fangirls, women fangirls, old ladies fangirls and fanboys. He shivered as their arms were extended to his direction, wanting him.

In his point of view the pool were full with assassin sharks, and cannibals. "You will pay for this, Kisame!" Looking to Shisui "You two foolish little cousin!"

…


	5. TheLost prisoner

The Puppet Master 19

In True Love or True Mistake?

* * *

**Chapter5**: TheLost prisoner.

* * *

Itachi was full of wounds. Shisui and Kisame enjoyed seeing him being chased by the assassins. That wasn't supposed to happen. After all he didn't want to come here at first place.

He was all covered with scratches, bruises and lip stick marks. "Bastards." He dried his body; the wounds were deep enough to dry blood. And to make things worst he stopped right in front of his sweet teacher's car.

She and Kakashi were looking at him with a "WTF" look. Itachi sweat dropped and covered his body. "I...humm…hello?"

"Itachi what happened?" Kakashi asked while Yukino left the car and went to him. "You're all covered with wounds. What happened?"

Her hands were cold, and they were extremely soft. Her sweet perfume was driving him crazy.

"Fangirls?" Kakashi finished what he couldn't answer since he had to look to the ground, because Yukino was staring at him.

"We need to treat those wounds. Come!" Yukino opened the door and Itachi entered without hesitation.

"I'm going to take you to our house, Itachi. There you'll be safe." Kakashi drove always with his eyes on the road, going to a long path, as the road became to be plastered with his pursues.

"You'll be okay, Itachi. I'll take care of you." Yukino smiled at him as Itachi kept his eyes on the window.

'_Thank you Shisui and Kisame.'_

* * *

**Guima**

She continued to struggle while he tried to force himself on her. He already slapped her hard, and has bitten her neck. "You're blood is mine." He said pulling her hair and tossing her to the ground.

"You should give in." He said laughing, emphasizing with his arms. "After all I am the one." He kicked her stomach, making her cough blood. "You bicth. I know he tainted you. I know you gave him permission." He accused her, grabbing her hair and kissing Guima with his disgusting lips, filling her with his saliva.

"I'll never leave you. I own you whore." He finally ripped the rest of her underwear. "Now to complete my goal." He said unbuckling his belt, and ready to go into her when.

"Fucker." Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and started to kick and punch him hard. Guima's step-father tried to hit him back but the rage Sasuke was feeling it was impossible to him.

Sasuke tossed him to the ground and kicked him several times. He went to him and started to hit him with chairs, tables, trophies and stabbed him with the few glasses that rested on the floor.

A huge pool of blood invaded the living room. Sasuke released his all rage on the middle-aged man, spitting on him. Panting and cleaning his bloody face, Sasuke glanced at Guima whom was naked and coughing blood.

"Guima." He called sweetly. "Guima I'm here." He touched her arm and she started to cry. _"Leave, leave, leave." _She whispered hiding her face; hearing her step-father choking on his, own blood.

"Guima i-!" A huge woman scream called his attention. "Guima let's go to my house." He undressed his cloak and dressed her.

The police was immediate there. Sasuke and Guima were arrested and an ambulance took her step-father to the hospital. He was in a critical state, an entering in state of choke.

Guima couldn't face Sasuke. She was traumatized.

* * *

**Itachi**

By the time, Itachi was at Yukino's and Kakashi's house. Yukino took Itachi to the bathroom and Kakashi went to get some clothes.

"Itachi what am I going to do with you?" She said, shaking her head to side to side. "You don't know they are always there?" She looked at him smiling.

Itachi stared at her and Yukino smile vanished. They stared at each other's eyes. Yukino lost herself on his black night ones.

This wasn't her student.

Itachi's hand went to her face and he stroked it. Hand on the nape of her neck, Itachi pulled her to him.

Their lips touched for five seconds before she retreated to the sink, covering her mouth with shame.

To him the five seconds was magnificent and to her a wave of shame and desire.

"I-Itachi!" She called him, looking at the ground, with her mouth still covering her mouth. "I-!"

"Here they are." Kakashi appeared with a shirt, boxers, tennis, socks and jeans. "I hope this okay, Itachi-san. I didn't found anything that suits you better. Is everything ok?" He asked unaware of the event.

"Yes, honey. Itachi must leave quickly. Her mother called him." Yukino said swallowing silently. "Thank you, Kakashi-san." Itachi pulled his mask back on.

Yukino left the bathroom and the naïve Kakashi didn't suspect anything.

* * *

**Guima**

In jail, Sasuke kept his eyes on the floor with his hands and shirt all bloody. His parents paid his bail and Guima could hear her mother's screams already.

"I hope you get out trouble, Uchiha Sasuke." The police man said as Sasuke grabbed his wallet and paid Guima's bail too.

"Sasuke what have you done?" Mikoto asked, grabbing his shoulders. "I'll explain later mother." He said, as his mother quickly took her hands off looking at the blood.

"You are a shame, Sasuke. I wasn't expecting that from you." Fugaku said, crossing his arms. His son continue with his blank face.

What happened the young boy who wanted to surpass his older brother and impress his traditional father? Where is he now?

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Guima's mother approached him. She wanted to scream at him but the Uchiha clan was very powerful and known but she couldn't resign the fact that, he almost killed her husband.

"I'm sorry for what happened, but if you let me explain!" Sasuke approached her. She blinked a few times and calmed down.

"I caught-!"

"Please forgive my son's behavior." Mikoto said. Looking straight to the sly woman's eyes. "He was never like this."

"We'll pay everything." Fugaku finished, glaring at his son.

"Well, I would like to know why he punched my husband." She demanded.

"Excuse me." A female officer approached them with papers on her hands.

"Yes?"

"Are you Guima's mother?"

"Yes I am."

"Well according with this report your husband tried to rape her."

"That's ridiculous. He's been a father to her. He wouldn't do such thing." She glared at the woman.

"It's true." Sasuke said cleaning his mouth. "That's why I hit him. He was trying to abuse her and that's not the first time."

"Please stop. You may be an Uchiha member but that doesn't give you the right to make such assumptions."

"I'm not!"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku's mood, become darker. "Again we'll pay for-!"

"I didn't finish yet." The female officer continued. They sighed with frustration waiting for the rest of the news. Sasuke was the first Uchiha who gave it show.

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke was surprised; Ling, Fugaku and Mikoto had the same reaction. "She's pregnant? She's just a teenager."

"We made several tests and it's proven that she's pregnant."

"Oh…Oh Gosh!" Ling started to hyperventilate. "I-I-Impossible. At least can you tell me who the father is?" When the female officer was ready to tell who the father was, Sasuke interrupted.

"It's me!"

…

Their reaction was unreadable. Mikoto covered her mouth, Fugaku couldn't form words, Sasuke was looking to the empty and Ling was wide eyes.

"Could you gives us a minute?" He asked as the adults seated on the chairs waiting for the female officer leave.

…..

"Tell me that's, not true, Sasuke my son." Mikoto grabbed his hand while Fugaku closed his eyes.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Ling started to become angry.

"Everything started on Neji's party." He took a deep breath looking to Ling.

"My daughter is pregnant. And you're the father?" Gritting her teethes Ling wanted to slap her daughter. "That slut." She murmured.

"I raped her." He said making his father open his eyes and Mikoto gasp covering her mouth. Ling's eyes got wider, looking at the Uchiha.

"I'll assume the paternity."

"No." Fugaku interrupted getting up. "You destroyed this girl's life, Sasuke. You know the consequences."

"Oh my God." Ling cleaned her tears.

"You're going to marry her. You can't taint the innocence of a woman. You'll marry her and I'll pay the necessary to get your consentient." He finished as Ling got up as well.

"That's what I was going to demand. Your son took my daughter's innocence away and I want him married with her as soon as possible." Ling grabbed her purse and went to Guima.

"Sasuke, you really did that?"

"Yes mother, I did." Mikoto closed her eyes and went to the car. "I hope you're happy."

"I love her father. I've always loved her."

"She doesn't seem to love you back. To me she wants to be far away from you. You're the shame of our clan."

…..

Then Fugaku left. Sasuke looked to Guima who glared at him. "Tomorrow we're going to your house." Ling said as pulling her out of there.

* * *

**Itachi**

Kakashi insisted for him to stay. Yukino spoke with him but only about school. Itachi felt something was wrong and it was when he received a call from his father, telling him to go home.

At first he thought they discovered his grades but then his serious tone made him see, something really bad happened.

"Thank you for let me stay, but I have to go." Itachi said on the door. "It's a pleasure Itachi-san." Kakashi smiled. "Yukino come her and say goodbye to your student." Kakashi called his wife.

"Hope to see you again, Itachi." Yukino gave him a fake smile.

"Same thing, Yukino-sensei."

"Oh Itachi wait her, I have something to give you." Kakashi went to his room, looking for his book.

"Itachi that-!"

"Never happened." He finished his sentence, looking straight to her eyes and lips. "It was that bad?"

"Itachi I'm your teacher." Yukino said swallowing, brushing her lips.

"I know." Itachi grabbed Yukino and gave her a long French kiss. At first Yukino didn't want to believe what was happening but then her eyes closed.

That simple kiss, made her see how desirable he could be. She didn't know he could be like that.

"This one was better." He leaned his forehead against hers, and kissed her again. She stood there hypnotize.

Hearing Kakashi's footsteps, he released her. Yukino was still surprised with the kiss. "Here. I know how much you like Icha Icha Paradise."

"Thank you Kakashi-san." Itachi said with his usual dead tone. "Have a good weekend." He bowed and left. Kakashi closed the door and then when he turned around Yukino wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N**: I believe this story is more to True Not Important since is the only person who review ;D


	6. Melted

The Puppet Master 19

In True Love or True Mistake?

* * *

**Chapter6: **Melted.

* * *

**Itachi**

Walking with slow steps, Itachi recalled, the feeling of Yukino's lips on his. It was like the first kiss. Over the years since 5 gray, Itachi got really attached to that teacher. Just the possibilities of having a romance with her, makes his blood boil.

A secret relationship was enough to shake his heart and give a little excitement to their existence.

The desire to touch her, and fill her completely, makes his wet dreams seem real. He only has his hands to help him or even the sex doll, Sasori offered him. But Itachi refuses to touch that doll, since the red head already tainted her.

Sure he could have any girl he desires but then they would start to become obsessive and things would take the wrong turn.

"Mechanical." he said looking to the book. "Perfect?"

Itachi brought his fingers to his lips, closed his eyes and smiled. "You drive me crazy, Yukino."

* * *

**Guima**

Ling drove silently to their house. George wasn't in her mind anymore. Ling's mentality was on the baby that Guima carried. "He'll rent us lots of money!" she murmured.

The reflection of Guima's tears could be seen in the window, falling from her young face, to her fist. "I told you to not go to that party." Her mother said, parking.

…

"Now you'll have to live with the consequences." She said, feeling her daughter's sadness. "If you hadn't the habit of seducing males, maybe you weren't in this situation."

"Leave me alone." Guima said with her frail voice. "If you instead of criticizing me because of a shameful act, that wasn't my fault and give me your mother's love I wouldn't be in this situation." She said opening the car's door.

"You are already a woman so stop being a baby. You're a mother now." Ling, locked the car, and followed Guima.

When they entered, Guima went straight to her room, followed by Ling.

"The Uchiha's will give you a better future. You'll no longer work to endure yourself of this house. We'll be rich and powerful. Our enemies will fear us and we'll have the protection we always desired."

Tired Guima laid on her bed, still crying hearing her mother's voice become more and crueler to her ears.

"Sasuke will assume the paternity and in a few months you'll become an officially Uchiha. They're rich and they are rich!" she said smiling. "Our misery is finally over. The neighbors will be so jealous and the newspaper and television will talk about you two."

"You only care about money." Guima seated and glared at her mother who continued to talk and talk about the future.

Their life would change completely, especially Guima's life. She hates Sasuke so much and now she'll marry him and give birth to his child. She never liked him. She hates him since pre-school.

"I can't wait. You'll have to dress properly tomorrow, because we're going to settle this once and for all." Ling went to her closet and started to toss her clothes to the ground.

"I'm a teenager, mother. How can you plan this knowing it's against my will. I'm too young." Guima stated, as Ling turned around with a dress on her hand.

"Too bad. You must assume your responsibilities. You're no longer a teenager. You were deflowered after the marriage and now you're pregnant. You must marry the father of your baby."

"I should marry his fortune." She retorted.

"The only thing that prevents me to hit you is that child you carry. Because if you didn't I would have slapped you several times." Ling threatened, tossing the dress to Guima's face. "Now try that dress, I'm going to prepare you a bath."

...

When Ling left her room, Guima started to cry, squeezing the dress in her hand. This woman, this damn woman thinks she'll tolerate this? She stopped being her mother since she married that horrible man.

* * *

**Sasuke**

' _I can't believe I'm going to be a father and I'll marry. This new emotion is so exciting._' Sasuke closed his eyes, preventing a smirk to form on his lips.

Mikoto couldn't look at Sasuke. And things became worst when he said he couldn't wait to marry her."This isn't the Sasuke I raised." Mikoto said, glaring at Fugaku who glared at Sasuke.

"How could you do this to us? How could you destroy that innocent girl's life, Sasuke? Why?" Not containing her rage, Mikoto slapped Sasuke, who opened his eyes at the contact of the raged hand.

"I love her." Sasuke stood angry, covering his red cheek. "And if you like it or not I'm going to have her."

"You're just a kid. You don't even know what means love. You're in the stage of desires and broken hearts. "She looked to her husband. "It's your fault too."

"What?"

"You should have give him the conversation."

"I'm older enough to understand the consequences of my acts."

"Shut up Sasuke." Mikoto had to open the window car because she was starting to become sick.

...

Fugaku continued to glare at Sasuke. Summoning the sad eyes Guima had when she looked at him.

Then… "YOU'RE A TEENAGER!" Mikoto screamed, wanting to slap him harder. Finally they got home.

Fugaku only said the most irrevocable sentence making the silence rise."As you wish."

"Fugaku? What are you saying?" Mikoto stared at her husband, wide eyes, as he rose. "If Sasuke wants to build a family so early, leave him. That will make him see, an adult life isn't easy."

"But-!"

"Trust me, Mikoto. Sasuke will grow up." Fugaku finished, hearing the door close.

"What's going on? What did Sasuke do this time?" Itachi asked, near the stairs.

"Sasuke will be married soon." Mikoto said, leaving. Sasuke looked to his mother, sad because he was hoping to have her support.

"What?"

"Sit!"

Blinking lazily, Itachi took a seat next to Sasuke and with the angry look Fugaku held, he knew Sasuke crossed the line.

* * *

**Morning**

After the unquestionable calm conversation, Itachi was surprised. He knew Sasuke had an obsession with that girl, but he didn't expect for such act. And according with Sasuke's happy mood, it only meant, he couldn't wait. That irked his mother.

Today Guima and Ling were going to his house to conclude the deal. Fugaku and Mikoto will be mad at him, since he'll not be there.

"HEY ITACHI!"

"Oh no." Itachi cursed, when the owner of the voice was his pervert cousin Shisui.

"What?" he wasn't for his foolish behavior.

"Wow, calm down. I just wanna talk." he said with his pervert mood rising. "Is true you left Yukino's sensei house yesterday? Did you eat her?" Shisui only saw a fist in direction of his face and then a huge flash crossed his vision.

"Idiot." Itachi said, leaving his cousin contorting in pain.

Just for safety, Itachi decided to take a short path, only to curse more, when he saw his Akatsuki friend's. "Damn it."

Taking a few steps back, he returned to his old path. "Is it so hard to be alone for a while?" He murmured, seeing Kakashi leaving with Yukino's car.

"Can't contain this no more." He said, going to Yukino's house.

He knocked three times, and as he expected Yukino answered. "Itachi?" She looked at him surprised. "What do you want?" She asked, looking to all directions, closing the door a bit.

"I brought this to Kakashi-san." He showed the books about mechanical.

"Kakashi's not here, come back later."

"Why are you hiding?" he asked, frowning.

"Just come back later." Yukino tried to close the door, when Itachi's hand prevented her to do it.

"Was the kiss that bad?"

She scowled. "Itachi, please that never happened." Yukino insisted, looking at the neighbors doors. "Go home and enjoy your weekend."

Gliding his hand from the door, Itachi took a step back, as Yukino closed the door. She breathed out, placing her hand on her chest. "That never happened." Again someone knocked on the door.

"Itachi I said-!" She found herself trapped on Itachi's lips again. To her surprise she couldn't renounce the young lips. She kissed him back, still with her eyes open.

Itachi's arms slipped to her waist, pulling her closed to him.

Like dance steps, Yukino encircled her arms around his neck, and finally she closed her eyes.

With his feet Itachi closed the door, taking a hold of her hair, intending to taste her tongue.

"No." She said, pushing him away.

"Itachi please leave." She said with her authoritarian teacher voice. "T-this is wrong." She fixed her hair, while looking at him.

"Hn. I've been saving this for a long, long time." He said, walking forward.

"Itachi? Itachi leave." she demanded, taking steps backwards. She felt the sofa behind her, and slowly she contoured it.

"Step back." she pointed a finger to him. Like a trained dog, Itachi stopped. He stared at her with his blank face.

"Now leave."

…

"Itachi, I'm a mother and I love my husband and-!" Once more his caring lips full of love captured hers. Not holding back, Yukino kissed him, matching his force.

They fell on the sofa, just kissing, nothing more. "_Itachi_." Yukino whispered to her Uchiha student.

Itachi kissed her eagerly, taking her lips with his, while his hands traveled to her tighs. She sucked his tongue feeling him become harder than before.

Is this just desire?

She moaned, moving her head, allowing him more of her skin. Her hands caressed his back slowly, kissing him like an angel. Their bodies moved slightly, grinding against each other. He moved down, kissing her neck softly to her shoulder. And then they stopped.

"Yukino, I forgot to tell you, we're going to dinner in Minato's house. Yukino? Where are you?"

"Kakashi." Her lips moved but no sound came. Annoyed Itachi kissed Yukino with more force, making her whimper in pain. Kakashi looked to the sofa and raised an eyebrow. "Yukino? Are you there?"

Panicked the white haired-woman, glared at Itachi who continue to kiss her roughly. She sank her teethes into his tongue only to see his sinful eyes smirking at her, despite the pain.

"Yukino?" Kakashi called again, gazing the sofa.

* * *

**Uchiha's house**

Sasuke waited impatiently for Guima's arrival. He heard his mother and father cursing Itachi for leaving in this delicate day.

The bell rang and quickly Sasuke's eyes went to the door. "She's here." he said, opening the door.

As he expected, Sasuke saw her eyes drowned in pure odium. "Please come in." Mikoto said politely. Sasuke followed Guima's figure as Ling pulled her with her.

"Do you want something to eat?" The Uchiha woman offered.

"No thank you." Ling raised her hand. "But Guima didn't eat anything."

"You must eat." Sasuke said, taking the words out off Fugaku's mouth.

"Don't touch my daughter. You're only allowed to touch her until the marriage." Ling said, pulling Guima to the other side. The girl grimaced at Sasuke.

The young teen, swallowed and tried to not lose any tear. Sasuke took a seat next to his father, staring at Guima's stomach.

Mikoto was sad and at the same time disappointed. "Please eat something." Mikoto gave her a warm smile. "You'll feel better."

…

"Let's get into to the business." Ling didn't waste any second. Fugaku suspiciously stared at Guima. This girl hated Sasuke and she wouldn't accept marrying him with will.

"Sasuke." he murmured between his lips, with his fingers twirled.

"Yes father." he said, frowning.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG What will happen next? Eheheh I know what will happen ;D Don't worry I'll post the next chapter soon, but first I've to post the secret spy and make some changes on my other stories.


End file.
